The Longest Day
by Purple Duskywing
Summary: Royal responsibilities can sometimes keep you away from what you love most. Waiting for an entire day to pass can feel like an eternity! A day in the lives of Clarion and Milori.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've wanted to write a fic about Clarion and Milori ever since watching Secret of the Wings. Honestly, who doesn't love this couple?! They're so perfect together! Basically, it's just a series of interesting events in the lives of the two rulers. Clarion and Milori are each having a bad day and sunset can't come soon enough! I'm a bit of a newbie when it comes to romantic stories, but I hope you like it anyway.**

The Longest Day

Chapter One: A Rough Start

Being a ruler was a great responsibility. Fairies and sparrow men everywhere expected you to be fair and just, wise in decision-making, and caring. It also meant being involved with nearly _everything_ that went on in Pixie Hollow. From grand events to petty squabbles, Queen Clarion had had much experience in ruling. She loved helping fairies with their problems and guiding them in the right direction. She loved seeing everyone smiling, going about their daily chores. She encouraged Pixie Hollow to live happy, fulfilling lives. Looking after them could be tiring, but it was a job she never wanted to give up.

Thoughts like these ran through Clarion's head as she brushed her hair this morning.

It was later then she expected; she must've overslept. The sun had woken her with its blinding rays; light cut in through a gap in the curtains, giving the room a pleasant golden haze. All the furniture in the room was carved with intricate designs, as were the walls and arched ceiling. A little fountain of pixie dust was built mainly for decoration into one wall. Dust particles had a tendency to drift around the room and stick to things, but Clarion didn't mind. It gave her room a subtle glitter.

Her bed was circular and ornate, with gossamer curtains, a dozen pillows and soft flower petal blankets. It was still unmade. Clarion loved watching over the Hollow, but _hated_ making her bed. The maid did a better job of it, anyway.

A round table with a chair was set near the window. This was where Clarion usually ate her breakfast. It was always a nice start to the day, having a quiet meal with the bright sunshine seeping in. She finished brushing her chestnut hair and stretched her giant golden wings. She decided to stay in her nightgown for breakfast. It was wonderful having a sliver of time alone; rulers often didn't have much.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Clarion called as she drew back the window curtains.

It was a lady-in-waiting, carrying a breakfast tray that rattled with all sorts of dishes. This particular lady-in-waiting was a shy little thing, always hiding her face behind a cascade of blonde curls. It was hard getting a word out of her, but she was a hard worker and took care of all sorts of tasks around the tree. A serving-talent fairy was often seen as a meaningless talent by others, but Clarion valued all of the talents.

"Good morning, May. You can set the tray down. I have quite an appetite this morning; Milori and I talked so long last evening that we forgot about dinner!"

May smiled and lifted the cover off the plate. It was stocked with hot scrambled eggs, toast with fresh strawberry jam, scones, milk, and warm tea. The scent of the warm food exploded out enticingly.

"Mmm…it smells delicious, thank you," Clarion sat down and got comfortable. "Has anything important come up for today? Any visitors at all?" Secretly, she was hoping for an easy day of being Queen. The only things scheduled so far were a few overseeings and attending the annual Bird Races. It would be pure bliss to be able to spend more time with Milori later on…royal duties always seemed to be getting in the way!

"Fairy Mary was here." May said quietly, pulling out a written note.

Clarion took it and read: _Your Highness, a tremendous spat has broken out in Tinker's Nook! Things are getting out of hand, as you know some of the tinkers can be quite competitive. I'm afraid I can't control all this nonsense! Please come as soon as you are able. Fairy Mary. Ps. Hurry!_

"Oh dear, I'd better get over there before trouble brews. But first, breakfast." Clarion poured herself some tea.

May straightened out her crisp apron and waited to be dismissed.

"Oh, no, dear, I don't need anything else. You may go and send Mary my reply. Send a note saying I'll be there in less than an hour."

The lady-in-waiting nodded without a word and left.

"Poor little thing. She needs to spend more time out of the tree!" Clarion sighed and sipped her tea. If she looked out the window and squinted through the branches, she could just glimpse the snow-capped mountains in the Winter Woods. She had a feeling this was to be a long day. Milori would be waiting for her at the border, as always, without fail. Every sunset was something to look forward to.

She sighed, trying to cheer up. The entire day would have to pass until she saw him again. It was problematic, ruling over separate regions of Pixie Hollow. But sunset would come soon enough. It would forever be her favorite time.

…

The 'tremendous spat' in Tinker's Nook turned out to be a heated argument between rival tinkers.

"Oh, Your Highness, thank goodness you've come!" Fairy Mary fluttered over in a panic upon seeing the Queen fly down with multiple attendants. "I'm so sorry about the state of the place. It's becoming a nightmare!"

Clarion floated to the ground in a calm, regal way, and stared at what she saw.

The clearing of Tinker's Nook was littered with tools, trinkets, lost things, broken scraps of wood, nuts and pinecones, and ropes and pulleys. Two groups of tinker fairies were in the middle of it all, shouting at each other angrily. On either side of the clearing were what appeared to be half-finished inventions? The Queen had not a clue as to what they were; they looked like automatic nutcrackers or something along those lines. It looked as if some of these contraptions had been sabotaged.

"Good Heavens! What is going on?!" Clarion gasped. "This is most unlike them."

"Well, it's silly, really," Fairy Mary explained. "I thought it might be fun to hold a friendly building competition. We were making chain-reaction nutcrackers, and some fairies were accused of cheating—using another competitor's blueprints! That's when the arguing turned into this! The Nook has been trashed!"

Clarion frowned, an expression that was seldom used. "Wait here. I will put an end to this."

She landed and walked forward, straight into the thick of the feuding group. Everyone abruptly froze at her presence. The sudden silence was unnerving. Clarion noticed that some of the tinkers were drenched in berry juices from thrown projectiles. The sight of purple and blue fairies would have been funny at any other time and place.

She crossed her arms. "Who is responsible for starting this fiasco? Who made the first accusation?"

A frazzled fairy stepped forward. She had a purple berry stain across her face and stared sheepishly at the ground.

"Well? Explain yourself."

The accuser launched into a lengthy tale of how fellow competitors had stolen her blueprints and began copying her work. There were all sorts of interruptions from the crowd. Voices raised so many times that Clarion ended up separating the two parties so she could listen to both sides of the story.

The entire time, her face remained stern and strict. A look that Milori would surely find strange. Never before had he seen her angry. It would be interesting news to share when they met at sunset…

"For obvious reasons, this competition will come to an end" Clarion announced to Tinker's Nook a while later. She hovered in mid-air with her gold wings spread out, looking impressive and commanding. "Cheating, stealing, and accusations have all disrupted this place and caused only trouble. Too many tempers have been riled up this morning. It would be wise to let them cool down. Now, everyone pitch in and clean up the clearing. I'm very surprised at you all, causing such a scene that the Nook becomes a warzone! Let this lesson be remembered."

The crowd either hung their heads or looked ashamed. A few shook hands, ready to forgive-and-forget.

Fairy Mary flew up to the Queen. "Thank you, Your Highness. I can breathe a sigh of relief! Quite an interesting start to the day, isn't it?"

"Yes, interesting…" Clarion then thought to herself, _I wonder if Milori is having odd problems where he is? With ruling a realm, we each have plenty of problems to solve…_

…

Elsewhere, deep in the Winter Woods, another fiasco was taking place.

Lord Milori held tightly to the reins of his owl, urging him to fly faster. The feather cloak he wore fluttered out behind him. "Hurry! There's no telling how disastrous…" he trailed off, too troubled to finish.

Immediately after breakfast, a messenger had come with alarming news: an avalanche had happened on the far side of the mountain.

All over the Woods, fairies were worried out of their minds; many had begun the flight to the site. No one knew if anyone was injured or buried. A problem as huge as this came more often then was desired; on this side of Pixie Hollow, avalanches were just another fact of life, but no fun at all to deal with.

As nervous as he was, Milori was glad his Clarion was safe in the warm seasons. He kept steering the snowy white owl. The attendants and messengers flew alongside them, but all struggled to keep up.

Milori's unbroken wing twitched with adrenaline. Had he had both wings, he would have soared at top speed towards the mountain. The last time an avalanche had occurred, there had been so much death and disaster…he had no desire to experience it again.

"Over here, My Lord!" Up ahead, a lone, silver-haired scout was hovering, waving his arms frantically. "This way! I've already sent down teams to search for survivors!"

"Survivors? You mean fairies have been buried?"

"Yes, Sir. Some have already been pulled out, and some others were injured from the snowfall. Only a few broken bones so far."

The flyers, owl included, rushed down to the site. All the while, the scout explained what had happened. "It was very sudden and very fast. Some fairies were tending to the icicle ridges near the base of the mountain. Ice was breaking off once in a while; one of the louder cracks must've triggered the snow. No one saw it coming!"

"Find some animal talents and tell them to round up diggers. Rabbits and foxes will be ideal, but any sort of help will be appreciated." Milori landed and leapt onto the ground. He spoke seriously with a controlled voice. Staying calm would help to avoid spreading a panic.

"Already done, Sir."

"Good thinking, Silver. Have you any idea how many are buried?"

"Eight icicle workers are unaccounted for."

Milori observed the scene before him. Snow drifts piled up high, with the rocky cliffs half buried behind them. Some of the white hills were smooth; others were broken and crumbling either from the fall, or by fairies digging for survivors. It was a terrifying chore. No one knew what they would uncover, or even if they would find anything at all.

Milori decided to lend a hand. It may help boost morale if the Lord of Winter joined the search. He stumbled onto the uneven drifts and immediately dug with his bare hands. "Silver, fly above and keep a lookout for those animals. All other scouts come down and spread out. If fairies are buried, not a moment must be wasted!"

Silver took off without delay. The efficient scout could be counted on; he was the sort of sparrow man who put his duties first. The rest of the winter fairies all followed the orders. Milori assigned some to areas of the snow drift that were still untouched. Once done, he returned to his own spot to keep digging. His heart was racing with fear…eight unaccounted for…were they even alive? How long could fairies stay buried in snow without air?

"Oh, Clarion, how glad I am you'll never have to deal with anything like this…" he mumbled.

The rabbits and snow foxes arrived with teams of animal fairies to help. Without waiting for orders, they got to work. Pounds of hard-packed snow began flying everywhere. Tension was building quickly; it had been twenty minutes since the avalanche. The odds of finding every victim alive were diminishing. The animals were their only hope…

Milori let out his breath as two survivors were pulled out. "Thank goodness. Get them out of this snow! Medics, attend to them and the rest of you, keep digging!" His normally relaxed voice was rising.

The found icicle workers were half conscious, dusted with loose snow, and shaking with terror and shock. But they were alive.

As the minutes ticked by, more good news came. Three more were pulled from the drift.

Then another.

Yet another was uncovered by a fox, completely unconscious but still breathing.

Silver came down out of the clouds. He had been far too busy to assist in the rescue and had been rounding up as many diggers as he could, be them fairy or animal. "Is that all of them, My Lord?"

"No. One more left. Please, help us search, there isn't much time left."

Cries and calls from all across the rescue party became louder as time went on. The fear of failure was on everyone's mind…at last, forty minutes since the avalanche, the final fairy was found. It was a sparrow man, who had been truly lucky; although he was buried the deepest and longest, an air pocket had formed around him. He emerged breathing normally; shaken, but otherwise perfectly unharmed.

Milori smiled as cheers erupted from the crowd. Fairies laughed or cried happy tears of relief. They hugged one another as if to reassure themselves that everyone was here. The new snowdrifts seemed a mere playground now. The danger was past and the fear was melting away.

A sigh came from Milori as he watched the winter fairies rejoice. "What a trial, Clarion," he whispered, imagining she was here. "How glad I am it had a happy ending." His heart was still pounding from the excitement; more than anything he wished she was here to hold his hand. A simple touch would've been all that was needed to calm his nerves.

Glittering snow spread out past the avalanche's range. Last night, a fresh snow had fallen, and this little field had yet to be touched. It was perfect, with the woods beginning on the far side. If he stood in just the right spot, the sun cast shimmering colors upon the white canvas. There was nothing quite like the sight of a fresh, new blanket of snow. A beauty like this could not be found in the warm seasons—well, unless you counted Clarion. There was peacefulness here. Perhaps he would take her here tonight, so she could enjoy it as well.

"How difficult it is, being apart," Milori whispered in the direction of the border.

"Sir?" Silver had noticed the Lord of Winter mumbling to himself and staring off into space.

"Oh, nothing. Come, let's gather up some snow talents to help clear up the mess. The cliffs must also be checked for any loose drifts. This was a harrowing morning; a far too dangerous start to the day."

He found a bright side to this experience at least; everyone had made it out safely, and Clarion would learn of the good news later. Seeing her would be a perfect end to the day; so far, it wasn't going well.

**This story will be about 4 or 5 chapters long. It'll be more romantic near the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double update! Clarion and Miloir will be thinking of each other more and more as sunset approaches. Milori's day is turning out to be quite busy, while Clarion is just getting more and more bored...even rulers can have a bad day now and then.**

Chapter Two: Late Morning

Sometimes being a ruler meant doing things you felt obligated to do or things you didn't particularly like.

Never had Clarion enjoyed the annual Bird Races. She preferred quieter activities: reading, writing, dancing, spending time alone in a garden or a wood. Naturally, anytime with Milori was always treasured. These Races were full of cheering fairies and screams of enthusiasm. The birds were loud themselves: chirping, cawing, squawking, tweeting and flapping their wings without end. It seemed every voice in Pixie Hollow was here, adding to the commotion.

Clarion tried to remain regal and not cover her ears.

She sat in a grandstand in her own private box. Only the Minister of Spring and her faithful lady-in-waiting, May, accompanied her. A small handful of attendants was hovering a few wing beats off.

"How exhilarating, Your Highness!" piped up May, normally so quiet. She clapped along with the crowd. "The swallows are my favorites."

"Yes. They've been training well this year, I've heard," Clarion commented.

The racetrack ran all through this section of forest, along a wide, fairy-made path. Both the animal talents and fast-flyers organized the event, training birds to fly competitively. Friendly wagers were always made on the ones Vidia trained; the fast-flyer could be seen hovering impatiently above the grandstands.

Clarion propped her chin up on an elbow. "May, have you any idea how long the races will be?"

"No, Your Highness. Why?"

"Oh, forgive me. It's just…I have a lot on my mind." Clarion realized this was not how a Queen should behave, acting so impatient. She revived her queenly disposition and sat up straight. It simply wouldn't do to complain.

Sunset wouldn't arrive for hours and hours. Perhaps it would come faster if she kept her mind off it. She settled down and applauded as the dozens of birds were announced by one of the animal talents. Every creature looked strong, healthy and ready to race. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long…

…

One of the more tedious jobs as the Lord of Winter was checking up on the glaciers' progress. There were a couple of them on the cold side of the border. The great mountains of snow and ice moved so slowly that many other talents saw no point in checking up on their progress at all.

Milori rode his snowy owl with steady hands and a straight back. His feather cloak flapped around in the chilly breeze. No attendants flew alongside the owl, nor any messengers followed. Only the scout Silver kept him company, at the Lord of Winter's request.

"Sir, is there truly any reason to go to the glacier fairies? I mean, they hardly do any work at all!"

Milori replied, "It won't do to simply ignore their existence, would it? True, their primary job is quite easy. But—"

"I'll say. All they do is lounge around on the cliffs, watching the ice move."

"But they are also very good at predicting the snow's movement. Have you already forgotten this morning's avalanche?"

Silver's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, I see! The talents could help prevent future ones! What are your thoughts, My Lord?"

"If some of the glacier talents tag along with your scouting parties after each snowfall, perhaps future avalanche sites can be found and accidents avoided."

"Hmm…I like the idea…" Silver crossed his well-muscled arms in thought. "But the glacier talents are such a lazy bunch. And they're such slow flyers!"

Milori chuckled. "True again. I'm sure they'll like the plan, though. I see no reason to turn it down. You're in charge of the winter scouts and are a part of plan. That is why I sent for you."

"Of course, Sir."

The owl made a perfect landing atop the high, icy cliffs. Silver decided to land as well and walk, out of respect for the Lord of Winter.

Evidently they was expected, far a small group of talents, all of them sparrow men, waited nearby. It looked as if they had been making snow angels to amuse themselves.

"Well, hey! Welcome to our own cozy mountain!" One of them greeted casually as he stood. He turned to his friends. "Yo! Raise your rumps and show a little respect. Now, My Lord, to business. Guess how far the easternmost glacier moved? A whole _eight_ inches in six weeks! Amazing, huh?"

"Very good, Slush. Before business, I'd like to introduce you to Silver, the leader of the scouts."

Silver puffed out his chest and gave a stern stare, trying to look imposing. The look didn't work, for the relaxed glacier talents only smiled and waved cheerfully.

Milori continued. "He and I have a suggestion regarding the safety of the Winter Woods. We would like you all to listen and see if you're interested…"

The meeting did not take long at all. By the end of it, each of the glacier talents agreed to begin patrolling immediately, for there had already been a moderate snowfall earlier that day.

Silver took charge of the new group. "Come and I'll take you to meet the other scouts. My Lord, may we begin at once? It can't hurt to stay ahead of the snow."

Milori gave his consent and remained atop the high glacier as they all flew off. The glacier talents could be seen doing a few loop-de-loops out of excitement, but Silver seemed to be putting a stop to it. He took his job as a scout very seriously; now was no time for games.

The Lord of Winter sighed. "That boy needs to learn to have a bit of fun now and then." He then squinted into the distance, towards the gold and green colors of the warm seasons. There were many more hours until sunset. "Another task finished…hopefully this afternoon is more enjoyable then the morning. So much has happened and it's not even noon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Early Afternoon

Soon after lunch, Clarion oversaw the sowing of an entirely new field.

"This patch of land has been empty for far too long," she observed, addressing the crowd of garden fairies. "I think it deserves a touch of beauty. Does everyone have any suggestions?"

"A giant vegetable patch!" "Rose gardens!" "A garden of blue daisies with a pond in the center!" "What about a hedge maze?"

"One at a time, please, everyone!" Clarion held up her hands. "I suggest a vote. The majority rules. Remember, though, no matter what is chosen, this field will be a beauty and a joy for us all. It will be a splendid addition to Pixie Hollow…"

She gave a short speech on fairness and teamwork. It was nice seeing new signs of anticipation build on the crowd's faces; it made her love her job.

"Excellent words, Your Highness," whispered May. "I'm voting for the pond idea. That would be a peaceful spot. What about you?"

"Me? You know I shouldn't take sides…" Clarion stepped back, away from all the other attendants, and knelt down to hiss in May's ear. "A hedge maze sounds like fun."

A fantasy popped into the Queen's head…If only Milori could come safely into the warm seasons…navigating through a maze together sounded like a fun evening. When no attendants or Ministers were watching, it was pure joy to laugh, run, and play in a garden. If the fantasy was possible, they could walk together hand-in-hand through the maze…she smiled a small, romantic smile.

Time to come back to reality. "Now, let us take a vote."

To her slight disappointment, a comparison of fruit trees and traditional rose gardens was chosen. The garden fairies all liked the idea. All instantly flew out into the field to begin planning the layout.

Clarion sighed. "So much for that fantasy…"

…

Somehow, Milori had been roped into judging a skating contest. He didn't really want to do it—there were far more important things to be done in the realm—but the contestants had asked so nicely that he had not the heart to refuse.

He enjoyed skating himself, and watching other fairies skate. But judging them? No. It was never fun choosing one skater who was better than the others. He was always worried about offending someone or hurting someone's feelings. _I suppose I should be glad this doesn't happen often. The last time I was talking into being a judge must've been years ago. _

The large frozen pond was like a gigantic lake to the winter fairies. The ice was so smooth and clear that the reflections seemed more like mirror images. On every edge of it, crowds gathered; not large, but enough voices were here to create plenty of cheers.

The skaters themselves were out on the ice, warming up. Some were clad in costume, dressed as snowflakes, winter animals, or in one case, a colorful butterfly from the warm seasons. The idea of this contest was to see how creative a skater could be and tell a story of sorts as they glided about on the ice.

So far, Milori was enjoying himself. (The judging had yet to begin.) Only two attendants were nearby; it was so hard shaking them off sometimes. After a few performances, Silver dropped down to watch the event. It was an unusual moment for the solitary sparrow man to join a whole crowd.

"Hello, Sir," he greeted Milori, who sat at a judge's table carved out of ice. "I've never been to an event like this. I heard the cheers from half a mile up."

"You should come more often. They're held every other week, you know."

On the pond, a fairy in an ice-crystal dress was performing a complicated routine that involved a few somersaults. Silver leaned against the table as he watched. "I wonder…do any of the warm fairies skate?"

Milori wondered as well. "I'm not sure; it's unlikely." To himself, he mumbled, "A good thing to find out for sure, though. Clarion may enjoy it."

Oh, how long was this afternoon to be? Sunset could not be any further away. He concentrated on the skating contest to try and keep busy. It was the only way to make time go by…

**O my, will they ever get to see each other? Next part coming up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Late Afternoon

The next duty of the day could have been considered another form of overseeing some work. However, Clarion saw it as an entertainment of sorts.

A bunch of water talents had been practicing new techniques when it came to air-borne rivers. This skill made it easy to transport large amounts of water to other parts of Pixie Hollow.

"Wait 'till you see this, Your Highness," said a red-headed water fairy, eager to start. "We've made plans to fill up a new fish pond a half mile from here."

"A half mile? That won't be an easy task." Clarion made herself comfortable at the water's edge. "I look forward to watching this practice."

"Your Highness!" one of the attendants jumped. "Surely you don't mean to sit in the dirt! Let me fetch you a chair—"

"It's alright. It's been a tiring day. A few less formalities sounds very tranquil right about now, wouldn't you agree? Come, sit down!"

"But Your Highness—"

"What harm could come from it?" Clarion turned towards her shy lady-in-waiting. "May, would you kindly fetch me a glass?"

May scooped some water out of the pool for the Queen, who drank, and felt cheerful for the first time since breakfast.

The huge team of water talents began a performance of skills. From all over the pond, thick snakes and ribbons of water shot up and twisted about in mid-air. They swirled into beautiful patterns and intertwined with one another. One moment, they would look like abstract art, the next it would be like watching a dance.

This couldn't have been easy, creating such complicated works of art. It was truly something to take pride in. Clarion applauded and gave a rare, quiet laugh. She noticed none of her attendants had sat down, except for shy little May. That was fine.

The Queen had a mischievous thought. _Let's see just how tolerant they are of_ "_un-queenly" behaviour_. She pulled out her bun and let it relax into soft chestnut waves. The simple act both put her tense mood at ease and the attendants into an uproar.

"Your Highness! Sitting in the dirt, messy hair—this certainly isn't the way for a Queen to behave. Look at your dress, its already dirty!"

Clarion paid the scolds no heed. She folded her hands and enjoyed the water fairies' talent show. This day was starting to look up at least a little…but how many other errands did she have to do until sunset? Just the very thought made her bored all over again. With all these attendants watching and listening to whatever she did and said, there was no chance of venting her feelings.

An idea came to her. To May, she asked, "Have you a pen I could borrow?"

The lady-in-waiting nodded and also handed her a large, smooth leaf to write on. Once the Queen was finished, she gave the next set of orders.

"Now, May, I'd like you to take this to the delivery owls and send it off at once, please. No, it's not an emergency; only a quick letter. Return to the Pixie Dust Tree when you're finished."

May nodded again, took the letter, and flew off. Even before reading the receiver's name, she knew who this was for. Who else would the Queen be writing to?

…

For years, Milori's favorite task had been checking in on the deliveries to and from the warm seasons. It was always a pleasure receiving strange plants, foods, medicines, inventions, gadgets, and other gifts. Across the border, it really was a different world.

The frozen pond where deliveries both began and ended wasn't too crowded. The minute Milori landed, he tried to make the one attendant with him to leave for now. Of course, the attendant stayed near. If you were a ruler, there was very little chance of getting rid of them.

A couple of workers were here, going over checklists as the owls came and went.

"Good afternoon, My Lord." One of the sparrow men approached. "You're just in time for the next arrival."

Milori read the list of deliveries made so far. "My, the owls have definitely been busy."

"Yes. A bunch of fairies ordered some new sled designs from Tinker's Nook, and some frost talents wanted fresh blossoms to preserve. The gardeners were kind enough to send a few baskets over; a new field on the warm side was just seeded today and already the roses have grown up. We won't find anything like them in these parts, that's for sure."

The sparrow man chattered on, while Milori nodded at appropriate times. Checking the daily deliveries was always so interesting; all sorts of things were being flown over the border. Entire baskets of smooth stones from the seashore, the odd invention, courtesy of tinkers, woven quilts of magical snowflakes—apparently they only lasted a day in the warm seasons—and assortments of white twigs from the winter trees.

"What do fairies use all of these things for?" The list became stranger as he read on. "Who requested an order of water chestnuts? It seems a bit much, using the owls for food shipments."

Milori walked through the rows of owls. Many of them looked worn out and out of breath. Fairies were tending to them, giving them water and smoothing out their feathers. They had all been flying too hard lately. Maybe it would be best to cancel the deliveries for a week or so.

Suddenly, a waterfall of rectangular objects fell out of the sky. Milori jumped back as a ruffled grey-streaked bird tumbled along with them. "Well, there goes an entire order of books; Dewey must be in the midst of a reading frenzy."

Hand-written books were scattered all over the iced pond. Milori joined in to help gather them up and stack them neatly. The other helpers gave him respectable greetings as he passed.

It looked as if a few bags of letters were about to be dropped off; a new owl was just about to land. Several fairies were in the air to guide the bird in. The basket in its talons looked very heavy, despite the fact that it was only a basket of letters and assorted mail.

From below, Milori smiled. "It's good to see friendships forming across the border…"

Immediately after hitting the ice, the new shipment was attended to. The owl promptly fainted from exhaustion. That was when Milori announced to the sparrow man in charge of the pond, "I think it wise to stop the courier service for a few days. The birds need their rest, and so could the workers here, for that matter. Once every bird has returned, put deliveries to an end for the rest of the week."

"Oh, an excellent idea, My Lord! A little bit of a vacation!"

The news spread fast. Once the pond's populace knew of it, Milori gathered his one attendant and prepared to fly off. Enough time had been spent here and there were still a few more errands to attend to.

"My Lord, wait!" someone called. "A letter for you!"

Milori's heart gave a leap. The letter was written on a neatly folded leaf in elegant, curled handwriting. It was easy to guess who this was from. Away from prying eyes, he read:

_My dear Milori, Forgive me for sounding so blunt, but today is passing by so slowly that I fear I may lose my mind! Many errands and duties have been seen to, here in the warm seasons. Most have not been very thrilling, I'm sorry to say. And my attendants are driving me crazy. I long to see you sooner than sunset. I am able to be at the border before dinnertime. What about you? Love Clarion._

So Clarion was having a dull day. Milori chuckled; on more than one occasion his own duties kept him bored. Being a ruler was such a responsibility…maybe they should both consider taking a day off.

He asked for a pen from his attendant and wrote a reply upon a scrap of white bark.

_Dearest Clarion, Sadly, I have many more overseeings right up until sunset. There would be nothing more wonderful then seeing you sooner, and having dinner together. But I'm afraid we will have to wait a bit longer. Clarion, my dear, try to wear a smile. Boring days don't last forever, do they? Only a few hours left until sunset, my love. Yours, Milori._

He chose an owl that was more alert then the others. One more delivery couldn't hurt.

**I just got an idea for one more interesting event before sunset arrives! I guess this project will be 6 chapters instead. The last part will be a double update, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, everybody! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Nearly Evening…

_Only a few hours left, only a few hours left…_ Clarion thought to herself as she flew alongside a messenger. It was very late in the afternoon, and the sun shone a little lower in the sky. Soon its light would be richer with more orange. It made the Queen's heart flutter; the day was nearly over, sunset was almost here! Daydreams began drifting through her head.

The messenger, meanwhile, kept on babbling. "…and so, the woodwork fairies have all come to an agreement. What do you say, Your Highness? Do they have your permission to continue?"

"Hmm? What was that?" Clarion snapped back to reality.

"The rotting tree by the seashore?"

"Of course. That old tree desperately needs some attention. The woodworkers have my permission to restore it. You may return and inform them. However, I've known of that tree for many, many years; it may be wiser to start at the roots and work up from there. The roots were the first to show signs of rot."

The old tree by the beach was practically ancient. Over the last few centuries, its bark kept catching cases of wood rot, making it appear as a wrinkled, fungus-filled creature. Because it stood so out-of-the-way from more populated parts of Pixie Hollow, it was easy to forget about.

The Queen continued while the messenger wrote down her words. "It would be such a shame if that old tree never recovered. Remember, roots first."

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll tell them at once." He zoomed off towards the beach.

Clarion went on her way, travelling through the Hollow with attendants in tow. This was a short, regular routine done every day. Making rounds around the Hollow was a perfect way to check up on the talents, make sure order was kept, and that life in general was cheerful and optimistic. On a regular day, Clarion enjoyed the daily exertions; it was also an excuse for getting outside the Pixie Dust Tree. Out here, royal duties were far less formal.

_It's too bad May isn't here. Perhaps I shouldn't have sent her back to the Tree. A bit of company would be nice._ The attendants didn't count. They were far too prim and proper to have a casual conversation with.

The round was nearly over, and so far, it had been incredibly dull. True, the various talents were all happy and hard at work, but there was nothing for the Queen to do! There had not been any issue to settle or squabbles to deal with since Tinker's Nook. She was almost looking forward to returning to the Tree.

Nothing but perpetual boredom all day…that was about to end. Sometime later, upon nearing the Pixie Dust Tree, Clarion squinted into the distance and saw the same messenger returning. A panicked look was on his face.

"Emergency! Emergency! The old tree by the beach!"

"Calm yourself. What has happened?"

"It collapsed! The woodworkers did not heed your advice and began restoring at the branches before I could give your message. The healthy wood was too heavy for the rotten trunk to bear."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes! Let's—"

"—waste no time," Clarion spun to face her attendants. "You two, round up rescue parties of medics and anyone else who is able to help. You, tell the fast-flyers to head over to the beach, they will be able to fly any wounded back to the hospital. And you, come with me. The damage must be assessed. Now hurry, but keep your senses about you."

The group split up in an instant.

Although she didn't seem like it, Clarion was a speedy flyer. Her huge wings gave extra power for quick bursts of speed. It was nothing compared to the fast-flying fairies, but the Queen reached the seashore far ahead of the attendant and the messenger.

The sea was flawless on a sunny day like this. Tiny waves lapped up against the sand, which was smooth and scattered with pebbles and a few lost things. Ripples of grass rustled closer to shore. Gusts of wind played with them loudly enough to mask a few screams of fear from a fallen tree.

Clarion hovered to a halt and put her hands to her mouth. The sight was unbearable.

The tree had deteriorated into a pile of rotting wood. The stump was still in the ground, but it was jagged from the break. A few half healed branches were sprawled in the grass. Some fairies were trapped underneath them. The trunk itself had split into multiple pieces, trapping more still.

"Oh, no! Please, let no one be dead!' Clarion's wings suddenly felt weak with fear, so she landed, hiked up her dress, and ran with all her might.

The fast-flyers were already here. "Your Highness!" a sparrow man saw her. "We've pulled out a few victims already."

'When will those medics get here? Are they even on the way?" Vidia was here, looking impatient, but also scared. She flew back to the largest branch to search for more survivors.

"Medics are on their way," Clarion gathered a few of the rescuers. "Let us have all the victims in one place. Until more help arrives, we can't reach anyone under the heavier sections of the tree; there's nothing to do but wait for more hands. Search wherever you can reach! You there, find suitable twigs to use as splints. We may need them."

She joined in dragging victims out from the wreckage.

All were woodworkers, in simple brown and green-colored clothes. As predicted, many had snapped bones. A lucky few only bore cuts and scrapes. A makeshift hospital field was made in a clear spot on the sand where the injured could be tended to. In no time at all, over a dozen fairies lay spread out here.

"Good, here comes more help," Clarion noticed a small army of rescuers and medics flying this way. She finishing tying a splint on someone's broken leg and began giving orders.

"Everyone, let's not waste time. There are still those trapped underneath the fallen branches. All hands are needed to raise them. Medics, tend to the wounded, and fast-flyers should take the serious cases to the hospital right away. Let's move!"

The nervous crowd dispersed. Stretchers were fashioned out of scraps of driftwood. Most rescuers got to work lifting the heavy branches and bits of tree trunk as a team. A few cries for help emerged from beneath. Multiple hollows in the earth had saved the trapped ones. They had a few broken limbs, but nothing beyond that. Within ten minutes, all of the workers were accounted for. No deaths, and although the most serious injury was a fellow with two broken ankles, everyone had been extremely lucky.

Clarion couldn't help but laugh for joy. There were no words happy enough to describe how relieved she was. Earlier in the day, she had heard of an avalanche in Winter. All of those victims had survived that incident as well.

"Now I truly understand how you felt, Milori. This fallen tree is such a similar story," she said to thin air, as the medics rushed about on the sand. "Going through such fear and anguish really takes a toll. It seems both our days will have good endings, after all."

One by one, the injured were whisked away on stretchers. Medics and fast-flyers left with them, while all others stayed to clean up the mess. Clarion did so as well. At least the task could be done with lifted spirits instead of broken ones.

Meanwhile, the sun sank lower and lower, far out over the sea. It wouldn't be long until it began glowing orange. Clarion stole the occasional glance at it. She could hardly wait.

…

By the time word had spread about the old tree, into the Winter Woods, it was a mere hour until sunset. With so many fairies in Pixie Hollow, news often travelled fast, even going across the border.

Milori's chest had gone tight upon hearing, but unknotted after learning there had been no fatalities. In an hour, he could hear Clarion's own account of the tale.

He was waiting near the border, by the bridge that connected the two sides. Snow was softly falling in Winter, a silent, peaceful snow that would put anyone's mind at ease. Every one of his errands, duties, engagements, and meetings was finished. After the owl deliveries, he had gone to several more overseeings. All throughout the day, he had been kept busy. The only times he was able to sit down was during meals and flights on his snowy owl! How exhausting!

"Finally, a little peace and quiet," Milori talked to his owl. "It was next to impossible persuading the attendants to leave. Nothing to do now but wait; I hope the tree disaster hasn't shaken Clarion too much."

The owl only gave an inquisitive look.

Milori leaned against a snow-dusted rock to think. Absentmindedly, he traced frost patterns in the air. They formed no pictures, only intricate, abstract designs reminding one of flowers or trees. A few minutes passed before the idea came to him. There was not a whole lot of time, though; she would be here soon. A gift for Clarion would be a lovely way to begin their evening. By the sounds of it, she would love it all the more after a day like this.

His heart felt lighter at the very thought of her face. He was sure she would love it, and got to work at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sunset

Every trouble and worry in the world melted away when Clarion floated out from between the trees. With the setting sun, the glow of her wings was only made brighter. No attendants were with her and her hair was worn loosely about her shoulders. There were several dirt smudges on her dress. As she approached, Milori noticed that her cheeks were flushed and rosy, as if she had come in a hurry.

Milori bade the snowy owl to fly off a little ways, just so he could have a few moments alone with his love. In the setting sun, in the pink and orange light, never had she looked more radiant.

Clarion landed to walk up to the border. Milori did the same, until each was close enough to see the other's face. No words were needed at first. Milori was quite dusted with snow by now; handfuls of the white stuff had settled on his shoulders. He gently took her hands and stepped backwards, pulling her into Winter. It was a ritual done so many times before. With the sudden shock of cold, she shivered. It was like stepping into an ice box. Milori said nothing yet; without a word he reached over and encased her wings in a coat of frost. It would be unthinkable for the Queen to have frozen, breakable wings. Next, he wrapped her up in his own feather cloak.

Clarion smiled. "You really do spoil me, Milori," She brushed the snow off of his shoulders.

"You deserve it, after all the work you do, my dear. Running all of the warm season cannot be an easy job."

"Sometimes I envy you. You have only one season to think about! But from what I've heard, Winter has been as busy as an anthill today!"

"True. And you haven't had much to do today on your side, have you?"

Clarion sighed and gripped his chilly hand. "At least it's over. I've thought of you all day. Look at the sunset! The light fairies did a splendid job of it this evening."

"Yes. It sets the perfect mood." Milori held her hand, his touch so gentle and loving. They walked slowly a little way toward the woods. (The owl had cleverly been sent several trees away, so they could have a pleasant walk alone.) The sunset had become mostly pinks and golds now. It was then that Milori remembered.

"Before we go on, Clarion, here. I made this for you, though I'm not sure how long it will last." He pulled something from his pocket: a rose, made out of pure ice and frost. It caught the sun's light and shimmered with lacy, abstract patterns.

"Oh my. You made this for me?"

"Just for you," he tucked it behind her ear. "It will melt after a spell in the warm seasons, I'm afraid."

"Then I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Thank you."

The pair never released each other's hands after that. Milori's owl was waiting patiently in the Woods to give them a lift. For now, they could take their time and forget about royal responsibilities. No fairies or attendants could bother them now.

After an entire day, the two could finally enjoy each other's company. They made joyful conversation, laughed at the day's now-silly squabbles, and greeted any animals who crossed their path. With no one watching, they dropped their royal demeanors and walked on lighter feet, swinging their arms. Snow fell steadily, like silent, fluffy white rain. The flakes got caught in their hair.

Deeper into the trees, Clarion noticed the temperature dropping. The feather cloak felt so warm and cozy. With Milori by her, the cold was easy to bear. The evening had just begun and already he had done so much for her: the cloak, the flower (which couldn't have been easy to create.) and the up-coming flight on an owl. She wished she had brought a gift for him—his day had been so packed with meetings and overseeings…she opened her mouth to express this thought.

The words were not even needed. The sight of Milori looking so happy to see her put her mind at rest. It was easy to see that her being here was all he wanted and what he loved most.

During the flight, a spectacular view of the sunset was given. This was a very quiet time. Owls are naturally quiet flyers; it was bliss for the two fairies, who sat close together in a half embrace. They didn't say much, for the view was enough to take your breath away. Clarion didn't see winter scenes like this as often as she liked and marvelled at its beauty.

When they arrived near a snow field, Milori swung her off the owl into his arms. Clarion gave an affectionate kiss on the lips which he returned.

"I wished to show you this before we head off for dinner," Milori led her up the slope, to a view of the still-fresh field of fallen snow. "I persuaded the scouts to keep it safe and guarded all day. Neither a footprint, nor a track can be found on it."

The field was as pure and untouched as it was this morning. Maybe more so with the fresh flakes still falling. Smooth sheets of snow glistened with the fading colors of the sunset, now with a touch of violet mixed in. "Oh, Milori, it's beautiful! Just like a painting! Did you plan all of this?" Clarion smiled.

"In a way. The scene is just as lovely by moonlight."

Clarion noticed a frozen pond, partially hidden behind some trees nearby. After some time marvelling the sights and talking with each other, she made the suggestion of skating after dinner. She had always wanted to learn and Milori liked the idea of teaching her. Skating in the starlight…what a wondrous way to spend an evening.

Just as they were about to climb back on the owl, something caught Clarion's attention. "Wait, who's that?" she pointed to some far-off glows on the other side of the field. "I hope the attendants haven't been following us."

Milori squinted. "No. Just another pair enjoying the evening." Then he looked again. "Hold on, that's Silver! The leader of the scouts!"

Clarion recognized the other one. "And that's my lady-in-waiting!"

There was just enough light left to see their faces. Silver, the tough, dutiful scout, held hands with May, a shy little thing who kept hiding behind her blonde curls. Someone had frosted her wings; Silver must've dragged a frost fairy to the border to do it. The couple was alone now, and neither noticed the Queen or the Lord of Winter. They flew slowly in the direction of the Pixie Dust Waterfall. It was the heart of the realm and a beautiful place to be by starlight. By the looks of it, Silver and May were speaking softly with one another, albeit in an awkward, shy way.

"It seems we're not the only ones who meet at the border," said the Queen, smiling.

"Apparently not. Come, my dear. Dinner awaits us."

"That sounds lovely." Clarion took his hand and scrambled up behind him on the owl's back. She held Milori's shoulders during the flight and hugged him just a bit closer.

It was Heaven, just being together. Royal duties may keep them apart, as well as the border itself. They could not be together for very long, but that was what made it so special.

Clarion whispered in his ear, "Do you know how much I love you? Up to the stars."

Milroi twisted around, still holding the reins, to give a quick kiss. "…I love you up to the stars and back."

The End.

**This last chapter was hard to write, since I'm a newbie at his romance stuff. But it was fun! I wanted the romantic parts to be sweet and solemn and very loving. That's how I always picture Clarion and Milori when they're together, for I think they are both very dignified, noble characters. As a little side plot, my OC fairies as a couple, too! So there you are, my first attempt at a romantic story. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**


End file.
